The 23rd Tenkaichi Budoukai
by Lady Bulma
Summary: This is my version of what happened there. It is a G/CC fic. Please R&R.


The 23rd Tenkaichi Budoukai  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Author's note: This is my versoin of what happened at the Tenkaichi Budoukai. For all of you who don't know this is where Goku met up with Chichi a second time and was forced to marry her because of a promise he made her when they were little. I know that this isn't what really happened, but this is how I would have made it happen if I wrote it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichi put down her bags on the bed. In one week the Tenkaichi Budoukai finals would be beginning. She had signed up as Tokumei Kibon. She knew that Goku would be in the tournaments. How long ago had it been since she had seen him. At least three years now. She was twelve when she saw him last and her fifteenth birthday was a few months ago. Yes it had been three years. She had left home last year in search of Goku. He was always out of her reach. Then she remembered the Budoukai coming up so she signed up in hopes that Goku would participate in this one too. To her luck she was right. After several battles she had made it to the finals. She was very proud of that. Now she could finally get to talk to Goku.  
  
Goku looked around his hotel room. ~These get nicer every time. What is this familier presence?~ Goku began to feel as if someone he knew, but had not seen in a while was here. ~It is probably my imagination.~ He decided to go down to the dinning hall. If he didn't hurry his friends would begin without him.  
  
Chichi walked into the dinning room. She was immmediatly seated by the waiter. "What can I get for you Miss?"  
  
"I'll have........Goku?"  
  
"I am sorry Miss, but we do not serve anything called Goku."  
  
"Oh. I thought I saw a friend of mine named Goku. I will just have the ramen."  
  
"Excellent choice. Your food will arive in a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you." ~Goku? Is that you?~  
  
Goku looked up. He felt as if someone was asking him something. "Yo Goku. You okay?"  
  
"What Krillin?"  
  
"Your zoning out man. Are you stressed or worried?"  
  
"I thought some girl was asking if it was really me."  
  
"You are losing it man. After this you had better get some sleep."  
  
"I think you are right." Goku quickly finished his meal and excused himself to get some rest. When he got to his room he found the schedual for the first day posted on his door. "Let's see I am fighting.....Tokumei Kibon. Who is that? I have never heard of her before. Oh well. I'd better get some sleep." Goku stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He couldn't sleep though. A strange voice was plauging his thoughts. ~"Goku, was that really you down there?"  
  
"Umm...yeah...who are you?"  
  
"Oh God! I am losing my mind! My thoughts sound like Goku and they are reasponding to me. It is called over obsession girl!"  
  
"I'm real."  
  
"I am losing it!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You had better shut up thoughts."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Agh!" The girls voice disapeered. Goku turned over and went to sleep.  
  
  
Chichi slept in very late. She had stayed up having a conversation with he thoughts. ~"The tournament is in four days and I am losing my mind. I think that I am going to go swimming to relax."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Not you again?!"  
  
"It is me. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm losing it. I am so losing my mind." Chichi decided to read a book. She spent all day reading with out a single thought coming from no where. When it was all over she heard Goku's voice again.  
  
"Cool story."  
  
"Okay, Goku's voice again. I must have missed you more than I thought."  
  
'Do I know you?"  
  
"Don't lose it now girl. Keep it together. Remember the Budoukai is in a few days."  
  
"You are going to be there too?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Great. I get to see ya then. I'm hungry."  
  
"Hahahaha!"  
  
"What is so funny?'  
  
"Your still the same."  
  
"Wha`"  
  
"As when you were little."  
  
"I think I am taller."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
  
And so for the next four days they would have these conversations, well sort of. Chichi would contiune to persuade herself that she had gone mad and Goku just wanted to know who the strange voice was. Eventually the day of the tournaments came and Goku woke up to the sound of Chichi's thoughts.  
  
"Gotta get ready!"  
  
"Could you get ready a little more quietly. Some people are still trying to sleep at five am."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Thanks. Oh Kami! Today is the day of the Budoukai isn't it?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I gotta get ready. I gotta stretch and get dressed and take a shower. I GOTTA EAT!"  
  
"DON'T YELL!"  
  
"Sorry. Hey do you know who Tokumei Kibon is? I have to face her first."  
  
"Tehee!"  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Your interesting."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. I can't wait to see you."  
  
"I just wanna know who you are."  
  
"You already know me."  
  
"I don't recognize your voice though."  
  
"I guess it has been a while. Oh well. I get to see you today and that is all that matters."  
  
  
So the morning hours passed and at noon everyone gathered for the Budoukai. Soon enough it was time for Goku and Chichi's battle. Chichi stood opposite of him on the floor. "Now do you remember me?"  
  
"Are you the voice in my mind."  
  
"Yes. Do you remeber who I am though?"  
  
"No, but I can read your mind."  
  
"Duh. Fine I will tell you only if you can beat me."   
  
"Okay." Chichi took her fighting stance. Goku was wondering who she was and why she was so mad. Chichi tried to hit him in the leg, but Goku blocked it and sent her flying out of the ring. Chichi stood up unhurt, yet disqualified. "I beat you! You gotta tell me who you are!"  
  
"*Sigh* You still don't remember me. I am the Ox King's daughter Chichi."  
  
"CHICHI! No way!"  
  
"It is me and you promised to marry me."  
  
"That is right I did. A promise is a promise. Chichi, will you marry me?"  
  
"YES!" Chichi threw her arms around him. "I love you so much Goku."  
  
"Okay." Before he began his fight with Tien Chichi gave him his first kiss. Goku quickly beat Tien and then he faced Piccolo. Things weren't looking good for him, but everyone knows that Goku is very determined and he proved victorious. Goku was then given a sensu bean and Kami walked up to him.  
  
"Goku, I would like to know if you would take my place as gardian of the earth?"  
  
"No way Kami."  
  
"But you would make a great gardian."  
  
"Not only is your job boring, but I have to marry Chichi. Come on." He grabbed Chichi's hand. "FLYING NIMBUS COME TO ME!" He pulled her up on the magic cloud and they flew off to Fry pan mountian.  
  
~At Fry Pan Mountian~  
  
"This is wonderful news you two. I am so glad you found him Chichi."  
  
"Thanks Daddy. We will be up in my room talking." Chichi took his hand and led him to her room. They sat there talking and watching TV. They had a lot to catch up on. Chichi shut her eyes just for a moment and leaned into Goku. Goku put his arm around her and she put hers around him. ~She is so beautiful. I don't think I have seen anything prettier than her. Why does she hold onto me so tightly? It is almost as if she is afraid to let me go.~  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
"Your still awake?"  
  
"I just shut my eyes for a moment."  
  
"Chichi, I don't understand what love is."  
  
"You know how you said that you thought I was the prettiest thing you have ever seen? Well that feeling is love."  
  
"Oh. I think I get it."  
  
"You will totally understand in time."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Get some sleep now."  
  
"You too." Goku left to go to his room leaving a very happy and peacful Chichi behind.  
  
Epilouge: Goku and Chichi got married a few days later. They then later had Gohan and Goten. Through out their lives they faced many tribulations, but they never gave up and their love only grew.   
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Well I don't know if this is any good. I was just thinking about how they met when I first started typing this. I know the Saiya-jin bond thing was stupid. Please review! =^_^=  



End file.
